


Неявное предательство

by Gianeya



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, pre-darkspawn days
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Но бывают собрания, и бывают <i>особенные собрания</i>, и сегодня Архитектор c каждым мгновением все сильнее убеждается в том, что Корифей — несмотря на все свидетельства обратного — прекрасно понимает, что делает. Сегодня у Корифея есть цель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неявное предательство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Betrayal, Blurred at the Edges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070331) by [cadmean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadmean/pseuds/cadmean). 
  * A translation of [Betrayal, Blurred at the Edges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070331) by [cadmean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadmean/pseuds/cadmean). 



> Переведено в подарок для [loreley_hatshepsut](http://archiveofourown.org/users/loreley_hatshepsut/pseuds/loreley_hatshepsut).

В конце концов, после долгих бессонных ночей, проведенных в раздумьях над древними фолиантами, Верховный Жрец Зазикеля выбрал для себя на удивление простое прозвище. В нем нет и следа той нарочитой важности, что вкладывает в свое имя их лидер, но при этом оно и не так банально, как имена, что выбрали для себя другие заговорщики. Архитектор. Это имя словно олицетворяет собой величие и способность творить наравне с самим Создателем — и разве оно ему не подходит? Именно ему. Так должно быть — нет, так и _будет_ , когда они вернуться из Тени.

Но до этого еще очень далеко — и Корифей в своем стремлении влиять на каждое принимаемое решение только отдаляет миг их триумфа. С ним трудно спорить. В конце концов, он Верховный Жрец самого Думата и поэтому занимает чуть более высокое положение, чем все остальные Жрецы. И он никому не позволяет забывать об этом. Хотя все они командуют собственными армиями верующих и повелевают такой мощью, какая обычным магам и не снилась, именно Корифей ведет их за собой. Корифей направляет их, определяет их поступки. Корифей командует ими.

На деле это означает, что Корифей может созвать их вместе, когда пожелает — и Архитектор подозревает, что ему просто нравится показывать свою силу. Нравится, что шестеро сильнейших людей в Империи подчиняются любому его капризу, не имея возможности отказать — ни прямо сейчас, ни в ближайшем будущем.

Но бывают собрания, и бывают _особенные собрания_ , и сегодня Архитектор с каждым мгновением все сильнее убеждается в том, что Корифей — несмотря на все свидетельства обратного — прекрасно понимает, что делает. Сегодня у Корифея есть цель. Да, он как обычно слишком затягивает свои нудные речи; вот только к концу встречи все их связи и союзы видны, как на ладони, пусть никто и не осмеливается озвучивать это вслух.

Они едины в своей преданности Богам и в стремлении попасть в Золотой Город Создателя — это невозможно отрицать. Но больше их не связывает ничто — кроме того факта, что у каждого из них есть свои собственные скрытые мотивы и стремления. Из-за этого напряжение между ними непрерывно растет, пока Корифей не решает любые их разногласия лично: при помощи окрика и краткого проблеска призванной силы. Вот только сила не равняется правоте, как бы Корифей ни желал обратного — и Архитектор продолжает спор, отказываясь принимать новый план. Это уже почти стало традицией, и поэтому Архитектор совсем не удивлен, что в самом конце собрания, когда остальные уже собираются уходить, Корифей взмахом руки подзывает его к себе, вынуждая задержаться в маленьком зале, что они используют для своих встреч. Уходя, другие Жрецы бросают на него вопросительные — а иногда и ликующие — взгляды. Они были бы рады узнать, что он — правая рука Корифея — будет наказан за слишком явное неповиновение. Но Архитектор идет вперед, глядя лишь перед собой, и даже не оборачивается в их сторону.

Он подходит к каменному столу на небольшом возвышении в дальнем углу зала как раз тогда, когда Корифей заканчивает собирать свои записи в папку. И лишь разобравшись с бумагами, он поднимает взгляд на Архитектора, чуть склонив голову к плечу. 

У менее уверенного в себе человека эта поза выглядела бы вопросительно. Но это Корифей — и он никогда не спрашивает. Он только требует, и хотя Архитектор не боится, он знает, когда лучше уступить.

— Я все равно не откажусь от своего мнения, — говорит он с легким — выверенно небрежным — пожатием плеч. — Мы не добьемся своего, если ты и дальше будешь отвлекаться на вещи, которые в глобальном плане не имеют практически никакого значения.

Пальцы, сжимающиеся на его горле и толкающие его к стене, омыты кровью сотен тысяч жертв. И хотя сам Архитектор ничем не лучше, руки Корифея все же не способны на созидание. Они рвут. Царапают. Сжимаются все крепче и крепче, пока Архитектор не издает низкий, умоляющий стон и не вцепляется в отчаянии в запястья Корифея.

Корифей лишь смеется, сильнее стискивая пальцы, но они слишком давно играют в эту игру. Архитектор больше не сопротивляется — и Корифей немного расслабляет хватку. Пока Архитектор хватает ртом воздух, пытаясь отдышаться, Корифей дергает его за плечи и тащит обратно к столу на возвышении. Когда его бедра упираются в край стола, Архитектору уже хватает дыхания на злой, презрительный смех — и совсем неважно, что следующим рывком Корифей уже разворачивает его спиной к себе и задирает ему мантию до пояса.

Он все равно не сопротивляется. Пока Корифей копается в недрах стола, Архитектор вполне мог бы ударить его заклинанием или просто пнуть посильнее. Но он этого не делает. Он ждал — планировал — что вечер закончится именно так. Если бы он этого не хотел, то Корифей мог бы сколько угодно злиться и пылать от ярости — ничего бы не случилось. Потому что Корифей еще не сошел с ума окончательно: он не стал бы при всех пытаться задержать Архитектора против его воли, ведь это могло бы нарушить хрупкий баланс сил в их группе заговорщиков.

Вот поэтому вместо того, чтобы бежать, Архитектор лишь поворачивает голову и просто смотрит на Корифея. Приподнимает бровь. Говорит:

— Неужели правдивость моих доводов настолько тебя раздражает, Сетий...

Эти слова дают ожидаемый результат. С рычанием Корифей одной рукой хватает его за волосы и с силой впечатывает лицом в стол, в другую опускает ему на бедро, удерживая на месте. Секундную боль от проникновения Архитектор смывает исцеляющим заклинанием, но ему все равно приходится схватиться за стол, стискивая зубы. Он почти физически ощущает самодовольство, исходящее от Корифея, — но он все равно улыбается. Ведь Корифей может сколько угодно важничать, но ничто не изменит тот факт, что, если знать нужные точки, им слишком легко манипулировать. Торжествующая усмешка не сходит с губ Архитектора, даже когда Корифей начинает двигаться, и ее не могут стереть ни жалящая боль от толчков, ни сжимающиеся на его бедрах пальцы.

Когда Корифей находит ритм, Архитектор слегка смещается, подается назад, позволяя Корифею проникать еще глубже, еще сильнее — делает все, чтобы тому понравилось. Так с ним проще договориться. Проще убедить самую капельку изменить этот его великий план.

— Я... я ошибался, — извиняющийся тон Архитектор использует намеренно, а вот дыхание у него сбивается непроизвольно. — Но ты ведь знаешь, что мы не можем отвлекаться на эти стычки на востоке. Позволь моим людям с этим разобраться, — почти умоляет он. Он плохой актер, и они оба прекрасно это понимают. Но Корифею слишком нравится даже такая наигранная покорность. И поэтому, хотя все, что он получает в ответ, — это очередной грубый толчок, Архитектор знает, что в этот раз он победил.

С коротким благодарным кивком он расслабляется и снова подается навстречу все более резким движениям Корифея. Еще совсем немного — и Корифей почти беззвучно кончает, содрогаясь от удовольствия и скребя ногтями по бокам Архитектора, и того тоже перебрасывает через грань. Еще с минуту они не шевелятся и только пытаются отдышаться, а потом Корифей отстраняется, и Архитектор обессиленно соскальзывает на пол, оборачиваясь к нему лицом.

— У тебя десять дней, — сообщает ему Корифей, а на его лице снова проступают высокомерие и тщательно скрываемое презрение. Лишь неимоверным усилием воли Архитектору удается сдержать торжествующую улыбку. Он благодарно склоняет голову и Корифей, развернувшись, шагает к дверям зала.

Теперь, когда он больше не может видеть Архитектора, тот позволяет себе облегченно выдохнуть. Все налеты на старые эльфийские лаборатории совершались по его приказу — и если теперь он притворится, что посылает туда солдат для борьбы с этими самыми налетами, он сможет заполучить и другие древние артефакты. Никто не должен узнать. Никто и не узнает — теперь. И все это за совершенно смешную цену.

Вот только Корифей внезапно останавливается, полуоборачивается и встречается с Архитектором взглядом.

— Желаю удачи в поиске эльфийских артефактов, Архитектор, — произносит он. И от этих слов, сказанных нарочито равнодушным тоном, Архитектор совершенно неосознанным защитным жестом вскидывает перед собой ладони, готовясь отразить какое-нибудь заклятье, которое Корифей непременно вот-вот в него швырнет. Но ничего не происходит — и только заметив довольную ухмылку на лице Корифея, он быстро опускает руки. Но теперь Архитектор может только сидеть и смотреть на Корифея широко распахнутыми глазами — и впервые за этот вечер он испытывает настоящий страх.

— Но советую в следующий раз тщательнее выбирать тех, кому доверяешь детали своих планов. В отличие от тебя, те люди еще не забыли, кому клялись в верности.

После этих слов он наконец уходит, и Архитектор, оцепенев, может лишь изумленно смотреть ему вслед. Вскоре он, все так же сидя на полу, прячет лицо в ладонях и разражается тихим, отчаянным смехом. Но он позволяет себе лишь минутную слабость — а потом тоже поднимается и покидает зал так поспешно, словно за ним по пятам гонятся призраки.


End file.
